Con of Rath (Jane Smith 10)
Story In the Undertown market, people have formed a circle, cheering as they watch a fight. Four Arms is wrestling with Malice, an Appoplexian, who has her pinned down. Malice: Let me tell you something, Tetramand who thinks she can stop Malice from beating everyone up. You’re not strong enough to make Malice stop his reign of aggression! Malice lifts Four Arms up, and tosses her, hitting the ground. Four Arms sits up, one hand rubbing her head. Four Arms: Ugh. Where’s Lucy already? Malice: What’s wrong, weak man? Can’t handle the Malice that shall destroy you! Malice charges in, jumping and going for a punch. Four Arms catches it, and slams Malice into the ground. He bounces up, back to his feet. Four Arms: I didn’t want to have to do this. But you leave me no choice. Four Arms charges in, readying two fists. Malice charges and slides in, tripping Four Arms, then raises his fist. His claw scratches the Omnitrix symbol, as he sucker punches Four Arms, causing her to tumble forward. She groans, as Malice goes for a headshot. A glob of sludge hits Malice in the face, stopping his onslaught. He spits and groans, wiping the sludge off his tongue. Malice: Bah! Who dares spit slime in the mouth of Malice! Lucy: That’d be me. Malice turns, as Lucy in humanoid sludge form jumps into the air, spinning as she lands a kick on Malice. Malice stumbles back, as Lucy excretes sludge from her hand, causing Malice to slip and fall. The crowd starts laughing at Malice. Malice: No! You shall fear the might of Malice! Malice tries to get up, but falls back down again. The crowd’s laughter gets louder. Lucy: Alright pal. You’re coming with me. Malice: (Groans) Never! Malice manages to get up, and runs off, getting into the crowd, Lucy gives chase, but loses sight of him. Lucy: How does a guy like that slip away? (Gasps) Jane! Lucy head back over to Four Arms, who reverts as she stands up. Jane’s a bit wobbly on her feet. Lucy catches her. Lucy: You alright? Jane: No. What took you so long? Lucy: Sorry! I had to contact Rook. It doesn’t matter now since he got away. Rook: I disagree. Rook appears behind them, startling Lucy. Lucy: Rook! Rook: Now I can begin my search for the fugitive. You may relax now, Jane. I have got this. (He raises his eyebrow in confusion.) What is happening to your Omnitrix? Jane: Huh? Jane raises her arm, seeing the Omnitrix glowing yellow. Jane: I don’t know. That’s new. Rook: Perhaps we should get it checked out. Jane: I’m sure it’s nothing. Besides, we have school to get to. Rook: I see. Then it is best you guys get there as soon as possible. Rook runs off, after Malice. Lucy: Ugh! You had to tell him! Now I can’t trick him into taking us along! End Scene Jane is sitting in class, feeling groggy. She rubs her eyes, noticing that her eyebrows had become thicker, as well as pointy and long. Teacher: And who can answer this question? Jane? Jane: WHY DO YOU PICK ON ME?! (Jane stands, pounding her arms on her desk, denting it.) WELL, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MRS. MUNSON! Jane keels over, grabbing her stomach as she falls to the floor. Jane: I think I need to go to the nurse’s office. Jane walks down the hall, the hall pass around her neck. Her brunette hair is turning bright orange, as her skin takes a dark orange color with black stripes. Her face is extremely agitated, as she pants heavily, as if looking for a fight. She walks holding her stomach, as other students stare as she walks by. Jane: WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, HUH?! NEVER SEE A GIRL HAVING A BREAKDOWN?! Jane falls to the side, lifting her left arm to catch herself. The arm had increased in size, having dented a locker. The kids look scared, but one of them points and laughs. Jane looks up, growling. She tears off another locker, throwing it at the boy. He ducks, and a door opens. The locker goes through the door, leaving a hole in it. Jane: URAGH! Class gets out, as more students crowd the hall. Most are terrified, but some laugh. Jane lunges at them, when she’s caught in an arm lock from behind, from a football player. Jane’s right arm expands in size, as she gets free, lifting the football player up into the air. Jane/Rath: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ DANIEL WOODS, QUARTERBACK OF THE FOOTBALL TEAM AND THE BOY THAT EVERY GIRL AT BELLWOOD HIGH WANTS TO GO ON A DATE WITH SINCE MICHAEL MORNINGSTAR WENT CRAZY AND POWER MAD! YOU THINK YOU’RE THE TOUGHEST GUY AROUND? NOT ANYMORE! (She drops Daniel.) CHECK OUT THESE GUNS! Jane flexes her muscles, as Daniel runs off, scared. Lucy comes over. Lucy: Jane? That you? Jane’s shirt begins to fade into her body, her chest being white. Jane turns to face Lucy, furious. Jane/Rath: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ LUCY MANN, THE PATHOLOGICAL LIER WHO’S ALSO A BOYFRIEND STEALER AND A PLUMBER! Lucy: Oh, great. This again. Jane/Rath: YOU JUST PRANCE AROUND LIKE NOTHING’S WRONG, BUT YOU’RE WRONG! EVERYTHING IS WRONG! EVEN BEING WRONG ON BEING WRONG! Lucy: Come again? Jane screams as she runs, tackling a wall, breaking it down. She runs through another wall, leaving the school. Lucy chases her out of the hole, making a call. Lucy: Rook! We’ve got a Hulk smashing up here! (She stops talking, listening) No, a Hulk is a green rampaging monster that can’t be stopped. (She stops talking, listening.) It’s worse than that. It’s Jane. End Scene Jane has completely transformed into an Appoplexian. Her body is bare of clothing, the Omnitrix symbol on her chest. She has short orange colored head flowing down her head. Rath stumbles down the road, disoriented and confused, running down the street. A car drives at her, her catching it. The driver honks at her. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ MERCEDES BENZ! YOU THINK YOU CAN ROAR BIGGER THAN ME?! (Rath’s fist goes through the hood of the car, her claw going through the engine. The engine dies.) NOT ANYMORE! The guy runs out of the car, screaming in terror. Lucy in her humanoid sludge form appears. Lucy: Hey! Jane! Rath turns, seeing Lucy. Lucy: Need a punching bag? Bring it on! Rath howls, as she charges at Lucy, punching her rapidly. Lucy reforms after each blow, but her figure becomes distorted, blob like. Lucy: (Voice rattling) Oooookkkkkaaayyy. Maaaayyybeee thissss waaaasnttttt aaaaaaa gggogoood plllllllliinnnnnnn! Rath uppercuts Lucy, sending her flying. She hits a building side, melting into a puddle afterwards. Rath goes and stands over Lucy. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ LUCY MANN, THE PUDDLE ON THE SIDEWALK! YOU BETTER REFORM BACK INTO A SLUDGE CREATURE, AS I’M NOT DONE POUNDING YOU! Lucy: What are you going to do? Pound me as a puddle? Rath: GOOD IDEA! Lucy: Oh, no. Rath starts pounding the ground with her fists, it shattering and Lucy splattering. Part of her falls through the cracks that are forming, while the rest of her is splashing onto Rath’s face. The sound of laser blasts occur in the distance, as Rath turns, confused. Rook was chasing Malice down the street, him yelling. Malice: Let me tell you something, periwinkle colored feline Plumber! You don’t have the muscles to handle me! Rook: Perhaps. But one way or another, you shall be brought to justice. Rook loads a pod in the Proto-tool, firing it at Malice. Malice pulls a manhole cover off the ground, using it to swat the pod away, it flying and exploding on Rath. Rath roars, as she hops into the air, landing in front of Malice. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ MALICE! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BEATING ME UP! Malice: Ha! Bring it on, woman! Through your speaking attitude, I can only assume that I have courted you before, and I shall do so again! Rath throws a punch at Malice, who dodges and elbows Rath in the back. Rath hits the ground, and bites into Malice’s leg. Malice whimpers, as Rath stands, lifting Malice by the foot. She swings her head, twirling Malice around. She lets go, Malice going flying. Malice lands on his feet, as Rath appears on top of him. He dodges, sucker punching her. Malice: Ah! I love these brawls! Rath kicks Malice in between the legs, as he grimaces in pain. Rath then punches Malice repeatedly, up into a building. The building cracks, as Rath stops, panting. Malice makes a groan, zoned out. Malice: It’s like they say. Warriors hath no fury, like a courting female Appoplexian. Ah! Malice falls over, unconscious. Rath pants, as the Omnitrix beeps, timing out. She reverts, as Jane hits the ground. Lucy and Rook run over to help her. Lucy: You doing alright? Jane: (Weakly) Yeah. Sorry I beat you up. Lucy: (Laughing) Beat me up? You clobbered me! Rook: Apparently, the Omnitrix had scanned Malice’s DNA during your previous encounter with him, unlocking his form in the Omnitrix. Lucy: So, I can scan and become other aliens? Not sure if I like that or not. Characters * Jane Smith * Lucy Mann * Rook Blonko * Mrs. Munson * Daniel Woods Villains * Malice Aliens Used * Four Arms * Rath (first appearance) Trivia * The scanning feature is unlocked, and slowly transforms Jane into Rath, just like canon Ben slowly turned into Blitzwolfer. * Jane's rapid mood swings and irritability from turning into Rath is slightly based off extreme mood swings from girls having their period. * Daniel Woods is this dimension's version of Daniel, the friend of John Smith in the first season of John Smith 10. * Lucy compares Jane rampaging to the Hulk. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10